Chapter 462
Chapter 462 is titled "Oars' Adventure". Cover Page Enel's Great Space Operations Vol. 28: "Attack Just in Case". Short Summary Usopp continues his fight of negativity with Perona. Meanwhile, Brook continues his duel with Ryuma, but is defeated. Franky and Zoro save Brook from Ryuma, later resulting in Zoro challenging Ryuma to a battle. In the cathedral Absalom continues his wedding with Nami. Oars's adventure results in the shaking of Thriller Bark and defeat of all the General Zombies. Long Summary Perona pierces Usopp with four of her Negative Hollows, expecting Usopp to lose all of his will to live. But unexpectedly, the Hollows became negative, losing to Usopp in the terms of negativity. All of the Wild Zombies are shocked at the outcome. They then realize that Perona also became negative. Usopp then challenges everyone in the room to conquer him terms of his negative thoughts. Meanwhile, Franky, Sanji, and Zoro outrun some Wild Zombies. They comment on how lucky they are that Usopp's negativity came in useful in times like this. Sanji then departs to rescue Nami from becoming the bride of Absalom and flies down. Zoro and Franky continue heading to the castle where Brook and Ryuma are dueling. Ryuma knocks Brook down, and comments that Brook is almost like a phoenix or a zombie as he should not be able to stand and then ask what he should cut off with his special arrow notch slash. Brook, kneeling in front of Ryuma, tells him not to use that name because it is his signature fast cutting technique that his crew praised and nicknamed "Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri", since Brook's shadow had forgotten his memories and feelings. Ryuma then challenges Brook to use his the real technique versus Ryuma's so called fake fencing techniques. Brook then stands up and pulls out his sword. Both Brook and Ryuma walk past each other saying Hanauta Sancho: Yahazu Giri at the same time. However, Ryuma struck first, resulting him into the victor of the duel. While falling down, Brook has a image of Laboon and him playing the violin only wanting to apologize to him. Ryuma goes and grabs Brook's afro as he decides to cut it off first. However, the island suddenly starts to shake making Ryuma lose grip of Brook's afro. Franky and Zoro finally find Brook in the laboratory. Franky goes and helps Brook. While he is helping Brook, Ryuma tries to attack them but Zoro blocks Ryuma's attack. Zoro recognizes Ryuma as the ancient "legendary samurai" who cut the dragon even if Zoro is not sure whether dragons exist or not but admits that he always wanted to meet Ryuma. Brook asks Franky who exactly is Zoro, to which Franky responds that Zoro is a strong pirate swordsman. He also asks Zoro to get his shadow back, but Zoro yells at him to shut up. Zoro then notices Ryuma's sword, Shusui, one of the twenty-one great swords. Zoro is determined to get the sword, as he lost one of his sword back at Enies Lobby. In the mast's first floor cathedral, Absalom keep trying to give Nami the closing kiss, but keep missing Nami due to the Thriller Bark shaking. He finds out that Oars is moving the rudder without any permission and accidentally crossed a strange ocean current. Absalom then commends all of the General Zombies to move out. The General Zombies try to attack Oars in an attempt to stop Oars but instead they are attacked and smashed by Oars trying to use Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun. Oars yells out in anger to not interrupt his adventures. Back inside the cathedral Absalom is informed that the General Zombies were defeated by Oars in an instant. Absalom is shocked by the news and proclaims that it cannot be possible as the General Zombies are the ultimate zombie fighters. Sanji is then seen running to the cathedral. In the cathedral, he yells out for Nami saying that he had come to take her back. When he sees Nami, he is relieved to see that she is okay. Absalom then asks if Sanji is one of the Straw Hat Pirates. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Perona's Negative Hollows have lost in terms of negativity with Usopp. *Brook lost to Ryuma in their duel. *Ryuma is revealed to be a legendary samurai who cut a dragon a long time ago. *Ryuma has Shusui, one of the O Wazamono Grade Swords. *Zoro wants the Shusui, and begins the duel between Ryuma and him for Brook's shadow and the sword. *All of the General Zombies were defeated by Oars in an instant. *Sanji came to the cathedral for Nami. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 462 it:Capitolo 462